legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back home where they're met by Erin, Craig and Rose) Erin: Hey guys! Rose: How'd it go? Jack: Not good. Alex: Lestros has been captured. Erin: WHAT?!?! Rose: How!? Alex: Noob Saibot had an ally with him.... Someone... We didn't expect... Craig: Who? Scott:... Its..... Its Leo. Erin: Huh? Did you say Leo? Scott: Yeah..... Alex: Alkorin somehow brought him back to life as a soldier for his army. Erin: You're kidding right? Alex: I'm not. Erin: Dammit... Jack: And that's why we're going after him Erin. We're gonna get our allies together and we're going after them. Erin: Are you sure the allies we've made are gonna be enough? Who knows who else Alkorin has in his pocket. Alex: Its gonna have to be enough. If we can't do this, then Alkorin gets Lestros' stone and we can't let anything happen to him. Emily: That's right! Besides, ready or not, we'd still save any of our friends! Erin: I suppose that's true. All right. Let's go to all 3 of the worlds we visited and get our allies Alex: Right! Let's split up, Jack, Scott, Craig, go down to Remnant and get our allies there. Erin, you and Jessica go down to Scuttle Town, the rest of us will head to Earthrealm. You got it? Jack: Got it! Jessica: We'll get them for you Alex! Erin: Let's boogie! (Meanwhile on Remnant. The members of RWBY are seen reunited with Jaune Nora and Ren) Jaune: Alex and Erin's brother? Nora: And he was the guy in our heads!? Yang: Crazy right? Jaune: Well, that's- (A portal then opens as Jack, Scott and Craig all enter) Jack: There they are! Yang: Jack? Scott? What's going on? Jack: Yang, you remember how you and the others promised to help us out should we need? Yang: Yeah? Jack: Well we need help and we need it right now. Weiss: Now? What's going on? Scott: A friend of ours was captured. We have to save him before its too late. Ruby: Really? Craig: Yeah! And we don't save him, who knows what'll happen! Jack: He's got one of the Stones with him! Yang: What?! Jack: Yeah! If we don't hurry, Alkorin's gonna rip it out of his body! Craig: Can you guys help us? Please? (They all look at each other. Then back at Jack) Yang: We're in. Ruby: Guys I'm gonna go tell Uncle Qrow we're leaving! I'll catch up! *Runs off* Ren: Are the 7 of us gonna be enough? Jack: Don't worry. The others are getting more allies to. (Meanwhile on Scuttle Town) ???: Shantae, you've told this story like 3 times now and it still sounds crazy. Shantae: Guys I'm telling you its true! (Shantae is seen talking to an old man, a blonde girl with a bird at her side, a blue haired boy, and a girl with green hair and skin) ???: Heroes from another universe? That shouldn't be possible. Shantae: ITs true Uncle Mimic! ???: You sure they weren't lying to you or something? Shantae: Sky, if you met these guys, you'd know they were for real. ???: They sound awesome! Shantae: They are Rottytops. ???: I think I'm with Sky here, they don't sound right. Shante: Ugh. Bolo... Mimic: Are you even sure they'd come back? (A portal then opens up nearby as Erin and Jessica step out) Erin: Finally! Jessica: I swear, going through those things take longer and longer everyday. Bolo: AHH!! *Pulls out Fail* WHERE'D THEY COME FROM!? Mimic: Was that a portal?? Shantae: Erin! Jessica! Erin: Hey there! Jessica: Huh ,and just when I thought we'd be searching for awhile. Shantae: What made you two pop in like this? Erin: Sorry to bother you Shantae but we- *Notices the other 4* Who are these guys? And why is that guy having a fail out? Shantae: Oh right. These are my friends I mentioned to you before. That's my Uncle Mimic. Over here is my best friend Sky, the boy with the fail is Bolo, and last but least, Rottytops. Mimic: *Clears throat* Greetings visitors. Sky: Hey, nice to meet you. Bolo: Uh sorry about freaking out like that. Rottytops: Hi there! Can I have your brains? Erin: What did you say? Jessica: And why is your skin green? Rottytops: That's cause I'm a zombie. Erin and Jessica: !! *Backs up sharply* A ZOMBIE!? Shantae: Its okay you two. Rottytops is a friend. She won't eat your brains. Rottytops: Even though they taste yummy I bet Jessica:....Uhhh, okay then. Erin: But anyway, back to what we were talking about. We came here cause we need help! Jessica: One of our friends are in trouble! Shantae: What happened? Erin: Remember that guy Alkorin we mentioned? He's took one of our friends! And we need your help to save him! Shantae: *Gasp* Oh no! Jessica: Yeah! And if we don't hurry, he's gonna die! Erin: Can you help us Shantae? Shantae: Of course! *Turns to the others* Guys, you can help to right? Bolo: Wait you want us to go to another world!? That's- Rottytops: AWESOME!! I'M IN!! Erin: Wait you guys are coming? Shantae: Remember before I mentioned I could get you some extra help? Sky, Bolo and Rottytops have proven themselves heroes to. They can help out to. Jessica: Huh, well alright. Erin: This will do then. Follow us! Shantae: Right! (Erin and the group all step back through the portal. It then cuts to Alex and the other heroes arriving in Earthrealm) Alex: Alright, let's get started. Ian: Right. (Raiden is seen meeting with Sonya Johnny Liu Kang Kung Lao Sub-Zero Cassie and Jacqui) Raiden: After Quan Chi's attack, the shadows have suddenly went quiet. Cassie: Think we scared them off? Raiden: They may have received a message, but I doubt they'll give up that easily. (The Defenders then approach the group) Alex: Uhhh, hey guys! (The group all look over at the Defenders) Liu Kang: Oh, it's you kids. Ian: Yep, it's us. Alex: What's going on here? Raiden: The shadows seem to have ceased their attacks. Izuku: That's good right? Sonya: Or it could be a sign of worse things. Sub-Zero: But we should be asking what brings you kids here. Alex: Well, we came asking for help. Ian: One of our friends have been captured by the Shadows. Liu Kang: A friend of yours? Alex: Not just any friend, one of the friends who has a stone. Raiden: You mean the stones Alkroin seeks? Kyle: Yeah. Omega: And if we don't save him, Alkorin's gonna tear it from his body and take it. Alex: That's why we came here. We need more heroes to help us go after him. Cassie: Lord Raiden? They did help us out when Sub-Zero was in trouble. Kang Lao: We do owe them one. Raiden: Indeed Kung Lao. Alex Lorthare, we would be honored to aid you. Alex: Awesome. Then let's get started. (The scene then cuts to later on as the Defenders and their allies are seen outside the house. Alex then steps out in front of the heroes) Alex: Well everyone, here we are. On the verge to start a potential suicide mission to save The Reality Stone. Erin: Yeah. Alex: But I don't like to think of it as a suicide mission, I'd like to think of it as a sacrifice. Jack: A sacrifice? Alex: I mean, it's gonna take a lot to save him isn't it? Jack: Oh, right. Alex: And now all we gotta do is head to Alkorin's lair and save him. ???: But you still need a way to get there Lorthare. (The heroes look to find Solneer arriving) Solneer: You can't just get there with a portal emitter. Alex: Solneer. Glad to see you here. Solneer: Yeah. I heard about Lestros, and I came to help you all get to him. Yang: Why? Craig: Can't we just get there ourselves? Solneer: No. Only a God can enter the void through normal means. Alex: So, you came to open a portal? Solneer: Yes. (Solneer then walks over and touches the ground, causing a purple and unstable portal to open up) Solneer: Although, I can't help you fight. Alex: What? Solneer: Alex, this is your mission. You've got the legacy to hold up. Alex: But-But- Solneer: Trust me Alex, you will succeed. I believe in you. (Alex is silent as the heroes all look at Solneer) Solneer: Now go. I must return to Beacon. Alex: R-Right.....Right. (Solneer smirks before he walks off and vanishes. The heroes then approach the portal) Erin: Well, we ready bro? Alex: Yeah. Let's go save our friend. (The heroes all step through the portal. It then cuts to them all arriving in the void soon after as they look over to find Alkorin's lair) Ian: Whoa.... Jack: Well would you look at that. Sky: What.... Is this place? Alex: The void. And Alkorin's lair is just over there. Ruby: Its... It feels so dark here.. Alex: That's the point. The legends say this place exists as a limbo between worlds. And it's a breeding ground for dark energy. Ruby: Sounds scary. Scott: Well, we can't just wait around here! We gotta go in and save Lestros! (Everyone starts moving forward) Tom: Yo Thunder God. You doing okay? Raiden: Yes I'm fine. My powers are limited outside of Earthrealm, but I can still aid you as best I can. Nora: Wow I never thought I'd meet a God of Thunder! That's so cool! Rottytops: Hey if any of you die, can I eat your brains? Cassie: What? No! Ian: If we find any soldiers though, I'm sure they'd let you. Rottytops: Yes! ???: HEY!! (Two guards are seen outside the main door) Guard #2: The hell do you think you're doing here?! Alex We're gonna make this nice and simple. Step aside. Or die. Guard #1: You've got some nerve to talk to us that way fool! Guard #2: Alkorin's gonna give us a good promotion once you're all- (Jirosoyu then appears and slams the guards' heads together, knocking them out) Jirosoyu: God that was annoying. Scott: Thanks Soyu. Jirosoyu: No prob! (Jirosoyu reenters Scott's body) Alex: Well, let's get inside! (The heroes all enter the castle. Starkiller is then seen on top of the walls stalking them before he activates his radio) Starkiller: Quan Chi, alert Alkorin. We're about to have company. (Quan Chi is seen nodding his head as he goes over to Alkorin who's speaking with Renex) Quan Chi: Forgive the interruption Lord Alkorin. But the heroes have arrive. Alkorin: So they dare show they're face so soon. Fine with me. (Lestros is then seen restrained to the wall as Alkorin approaches him) Alkorin: Well Lestros, seems your friends haven't given up hope on you. Lestros:..... Alkorin: Hmph, still not gonna talk huh? Oh well, you'll be screaming in no time once I rip that stone from your chest. (Lestros remains silent as Alkorin walks away) Alkorin: Starkiller, you and Noob know your mission. Defend this castle. Starkiller: Yes sir. After all, I still got a Targhul to kill. Alkorin: Then hurry you fools. (Starkiller and Noob Saibot turn and run out of the room to fight the Defenders. It then cuts to the heroes all walking through the castle halls) Alex: Whoa.... Jack: Gotta give him one thing, this place is nice. Rottytops: Oooooh I gotta tell me brothers about this place! They'd love it! Sky: You would like it.. Sub-Zero: Remain on your guard. The enemy could be watching us. Jaune: *Looks at a painting* Y-yeah... Watching us... Rose: Well just keep alert guys! We don't know when- (Rose then stops talking as she stops in her tracks) Erin: Rosie? Alex: You okay? (Rose then starts gasping for air as she reaches for her throat and falls to the ground choking) Erin: Rose! Starkiller: Well well.... (Starkiller approaches from a doorway) Starkiller: My target has finally arrived. I really must thank you for bringing her to me. Yang: You! Starkiller: Ah, the babysitters are here too. Erin: DROP HER!! (Erin fires an ice blast at Starkiller) Starkiller: Hm. (Starkiller dashes out of the way of the blast) Starkiller: I don't think so. (Starkiller ignites his lightsaber. Shadow Guards then approach from down the hall led by Noob Saibot) Noob Saibot: Alkorin will not allow anymore of your treachery heroes. Your friend is gonna die and we're gonna relish in stealing his power. Alex: We'll see about that. Erin, you go with Yang and the others and help Rose. We'll deal with Noob. Erin: Right! Starkiller: Ha! Come and get her! (The heroes all split up and prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts